


Creature of Love

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly OOC, because it's fluff, courting, everyone wants bilbo happy, friendship!bagginshield, thorin is as sweet as honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon his great deeds for the Company of Thirteen Dwarves in both reclaiming their homeland and assisting the Battle of Five Armies, many races around Middle earth seek Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, though so little of them actually reached Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Value of Bilbo Baggins

 

*

 

At the time he arrived in Bag End, Bilbo was getting busy gathering back his belongings from auction. Some are returned, for a price, but some other went missing to the point he was exhausted to just even care. He only expressed his sadness to the thrush which accompanied him during his journey back and also kept him updated with the news from Erebor. His leaving was a heart break to the company, but he never meant to stay. As much as he loved to be around Thorin and witness how the King returned Erebor to its glory, Bilbo had home to return and family business to run.

“Ah, back to the normal days.” He stretched at the sight of returned furniture, get ready to sort them and maybe made a list on what to buy next. He’s in fact had some riches now in the shape of gold and silver - like it or not- and it’ll only be a bother if he didn’t spend it. So he opened his round door and smiled at the content sight of rolling hill and the close community of Hobbiton. “I’m finally home!”

 

*

 

Bag End never felt the same anymore, after the renovation he made in memory of his adventure. He started by redecorating the existing tunnels and expanded the house by adding more rooms as he pleased. If his house reeked of grief, he tried to cheer it up by adding his own tale into every arch and turns. If no one believed he was going on such amazing quest before, they could see from the way he changed the flooring at the entrance and hallways from wood panel into smooth polished granite, informed that if anyone ever had dwarves as guests, they’d better keep any rug away from getting soiled by muddy boots. His guests could also feel the presence of Mirkwood in autumn, which was carved at the woodcraft in the shape of maple leaves, dark branches and butterflies. He wanted to represent Erebor into his house, but he can’t just put the mark of Durin, or piling gold and silver at the corner. And he refused it immediately when Thorin suggested sending him King Statue in pure gold. He might like to see Thorin in his ridiculously majestic pose -for a good laugh- but he’s not that obsessed to gold in the first place.

Thorin did send him statue, though. Thankfully it was made of oak and shaped in white dragon miniature along with a carved message below:

_‘To remind you of me, of our rise and fall in reclaiming my home, of my insanity and your recklessness, of our loss and victory, and of our friendship and love. This is the reason we met, this is also the reason we parted.’_

 

Bilbo never wanted to kiss Thorin so bad in his life before. He only witnessed the harshness and the agony and the burden and the wrath from the King and he thought he knew Thorin so well. Apparently he was wrong.

 

.

 

In the next spring, a year after he returned home, Bilbo spent his morning by smoking pipe while reading letters from Erebor. He was thankful that his friends written in Westron –mostly- and currently had a mix of expressions in his face. Sometimes he laughed, at every complaint from Dwalin about Young Princes pranks and booby traps during War Council, sometimes he snorted over Bofur’s cheesy poem and dirty jokes, sometimes he frowned to read how he was missed and sometimes he even shed tears because Thorin always be the best one who wrenched his heart.

_‘I wish you were here,_ Ghivashel, _but I also wished you where you could be the happiest.’_

 

The letter affected him so much, Bilbo stood and was about to write an immediate reply when a giant shadow looming at his frown lawn. Gawking, Bilbo looked up just to see a Great Eagle landed at the top of Bag End.

 

“Excuse me?” He asked in confusion, not to mention the sudden crowd of Hobbiton walked out their tunnels and stared at the eagle with a mixture of fascination and horror. “Can I help you?”

“My name is Gwaihir The Windlord, Great Eagles of Valinor.” Said the beast calmly. “I’m here to take a look on you and give you the honor of joined union in the name of friendship.”

 

Bilbo cleared his throat. Union? As in... marriage?

 

“You’re courting me.” Bilbo took a deep breath, didn’t feel better even after doing so, “How it even possible?” at this point, the Hobbiton folks now gathered outside his fence, watching him conversing with the Eagle.

“Nothing is impossible.” Gwaihir said, “On my way here, I can see many group of different kin marched to Shire, probably with the same intention with mine.”

 

“But why?” Bilbo asked, “I’m just a hobbit.”

 

“You are the Heart of Thorin Oakenshield, he trusted you more than his own kin. I saw what you did at the cliff, Bilbo Baggins, when you throw your life for him and I’m sure you’re not _just a hobbit_.”

 

“Well, thank you.” Bilbo pursed his lips in order to stop any giddiness to show just because the flatter. “But it's not necessary to court me just from that.”

 

“You are a strong ally.” Gwaihir answered, “Everyone who’ll come to your door after me will say the same. You proved yourself enough to make the whole world stirred crazy and seek you out and tried to take you on their side. When you’re under care of Thorin Oakenshield, I expected that you’ll be courted by him. Yet you left him and now you are free in your home again, I thought to make it a try creating strong bond of alliance to you.”

 

Bilbo gaped. _This is too much_ , he thought.

 

“Listen.” He said to the Great Eagle, “You can’t court me. In fact, I don’t have any plan to marry at all. But if it’s a friendship then I’ll accept it. So please, I’m fine if you stayed for lunch cause I welcomed you as my guest and my friend now. What do you like better for supper? Chicken or Ham?” Bilbo asked in hope food could distract the eagle from such absurd request.

 

Gwaihir didn’t answer, apparently thinking about his offer into consideration, and that’s enough for Bilbo to taunt the beast more, then disappeared into his house to prepare some meaty feast for the lunch –picnic style- at the rooftop of Bag End. When he took a glimpse outside, the crowd slowly being cleared but he was sure from the rapid chatter between them, there’ll be another hot gossip around Hobbiton for a long time.

 

 

*

 

 

After the incident, Bilbo Baggins became well-known to Shire folks as Mad Baggins because of his long disappearance and the mischief he brought in his return. Even The Thain wrote a disappointed letter to him upon hearing the news about a Great Eagle courted him. Well, actually it’s just the Buckland folks who got jealous with Hobbiton since they want to see the beast with their own eyes too.

 

He thought he could finally at ease with Gwaihir cease the courting and accepted his friendship. However, a few days later Bilbo answered the door to see an army of Mirkwood Elves and their King riding on the Elk though the green field and rolling hill like it won’t set Bilbo’s neighborhood into a massive uproar.

He was so close to slam back the door and then continued dreaming. But he knew this was no dream. Thranduil and _his_ elk just blocked the front porch, with the cold mask forever on the angelic face and hundred elves soldiers in shining armors crowded the Bagshot Row. “Bilbo Baggins-…” the King began but Bilbo immediate cut in.

 

“Are you going to court me too?” Bilbo asked, a bit exasperatedly.

 

Thranduil eyes narrowed. The King threw him a dirty look for his accusing tone. “So rude.” Thranduil whispered sourly. “I’m not even invited inside yet.”

 

“You can’t fit in.” Bilbo shook his head, said it grimly even though some new rooms had higher ceiling to keep someone as tall as Gandalf from bumped the poor head to chandelier or the arched ceiling. He could feel his nostril flaring at the way Thranduil stared intently at him, probably searching for hint of joke. Somehow, during his stay in Mirkwood, Thranduil found him funny with his sarcasm. “Seriously.” Bilbo cleared his throat to suppress the smile from cracking his face. ““My place is too small for you and your people. I mean,” Yet a sly grin formed in his face as he pointed at the commotion behind the King, “is it necessary to march into Hobbiton with your whole army? You’re scaring my neighbors!”

 

“I’m a King.” Thranduil said haughtily, “You shall not expect me wander with only myself.”

 

Bilbo blinked. _By Eru_ , he groaned mentally. Why the only Kings he knew had to be a bunch of pricks?!

 

“I’d rather surprised you even made it here.” He muttered wryly, “since I had assumption that you are…” _Lazy_ , his mind said, but he smiled politely instead, “well-kept to your estate. Then again, you are the King. Your place is among your people.”

“Good that you had some sense in you.” Thranduil nodded, always so pleased with Bilbo for his well-chosen words. “Now if you understand, go pack your things. We’ll return to my realm immediately.”

 

“No.” Bilbo said, “I’m not leaving.”

 

Thranduil gave him an odd look, almost made the King as flawless as porcelain doll when addressing him a silent demand for his firm statement.

 

“This is my home. Why I had to leave?”

 

“Because you are my friend.” He disliked the obviousness in Thranduil tone, it really fumed his face now, as if he was really as dense as he was judged. He also disliked the word ‘friend’ and the acknowledgement to be a friend for such old folk. It really cured the longing in his heart and made him blushing hard.

“Come with me, Bilbo,” Thranduil called him softly, “Your place is in my hall, your task is only to advise my ruling and remind me if ages make me forgetful and stubborn, again.”

 

Bilbo hissed angrily, “Yet you asked me while sitting on your mount, as if I’m just a lowly peasant in need of your help.” He knew it wasn’t the matter. He only hated Thranduil right now for making his heart swollen and greedy. He had enough adventure for the rest of his life, Bilbo only wanted an expected life from now.

 

Thranduil frowned, but the King slowly dismounted from _his_ ride and tapped Bilbo shoulder, “Bilbo, my friend. I know my way of addressing people was uncommon and rather rude. I mean no offense. I simply offer you a better living, since the dwarves can’t provide you that. In my realm you shall learn many of Elvish knowledge and had us share our tales and dreams. Isn’t it always became your wish, to learn about Elves and their culture?”

 

Bilbo gaze was hard, but it merely because he wondered how lucky he was to make Thranduil cared for him so much. “I appreciate your offer.” He finally sighed and smiled, “But I’m just returned and my body worn out from my previous journey.” He smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, King Thranduil. Maybe I’ll be visiting when I feel like I’m ready for another adventure.”

 

Thranduil rarely smile, but when he did, his face glowed like star trapped inside his face. Bilbo witnessed it once, when he gave the heirloom back to the Elf King. Now it was addressed to him, along with a gentle touch mapping his face.

 

“Promised me then, _mellon nin_.”

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but squealed at the happiness began exploding in his chest as he was blessed by a tender kiss in between his eyebrows, “I promise.”

 

In the end, Thranduil and his army camped around Hobbiton, much to concern the citizens, but as soon as the armors stripped and the soldier blended in with the crowds, a feast was held for two weeks to celebrate the long-lasting friendship between Thranduil and Bilbo.

Again, there’s another disappointed letter from Thain, now complaining who are the queerest, The Tooks or Hobbiton Folks.

 

*

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Definitely no.”

 

Not long after Thranduil arrived, Bilbo had to face Bard who was so far only gave him this lost puppy look the time he opened the door.

 

“But I’m a King now.” Bard hissed lowly, “I’m capable of courting you.”

 

“I said no to Thranduil and if I say yes to you, I’m sure I won’t hear the end of his brooding later.”He said sternly, and then he added, “That count to Bargeman Bard, Bowman Bard and King Bard. You are my friend. You don’t have to court me to ally with me. If you in need to marry someone, I suggest to choose between Thorin or Thranduil, both are your neighbors and powerful allies. They’re also single as far as I remembered.”

 

He couldn’t believe Bard was scrunched _his_ face in agony. “Urgh, Bilbo. Of all people, why them?”

 

“Because you’re all crazy if you think I’m worth my… my overrated tales!”

“But you are! I saw how you vouch for Thorin and how you tried to initiate peace in order to save your dwarrow life. I thought you love each other and you’ll be together. But then you’re not staying and as much as it confused me, I suddenly want someone like you in my side.”

“How could…? For the goodness sake, Bard, pick someone on your own size!”

 

“I’m not leaving.” Bard crossed his hands and much to tickle Bilbo with a blissful irritation, the King was actually pouting, in manly way. It sent shivers all around his body, can’t really decide if he should be mad or merry.

 

“Fine!” In his frustration Bilbo opened his door wide and gestured the man inside, “You’re in time for afternoon tea anyway so come in, you can stay as long as you needed.” He stomped inside the house, followed by dazed Bard who took in the interior of Bag End.

 

“You had beautiful house.” Muttered the King.

 

“Of course.” Bard was surprised to find Thranduil sat to a high backed chair, reading one of Bilbo’s books calmly. _He_ was sure _he_ saw a march of Mirkwood elves from Shire a few days ago. Then again he didn’t see the Elk nor the King. “Bilbo was inspired by my realm,” Bard tried to keep a skeptical look on his face. _He_ never met King Thranduil in person before the incident in Lake Town. Had _he_ known there’s so little different between Thranduil and Thorin, Bard might reconsider his choice to rule Dale.

“King Thranduil. It’s a surprise to see you.” True it’s really unlike Thranduil to dress in simply white tunic and silk leggings and barefooted like their host. Bard furrowed his eyebrows, confused as why he had to care. So he cleared his throat and greeted the neighbor King with respect. “I thought I saw your army left.”

 

Thranduil placed the book at _his_ side, sighing. “I like it here so I decided to stay for a little longer.” _He_ admitted and that’s also new. “I could sit and relax here for the entire days. I really like this chair,” _he_ ran his hand in appreciation at the velvety red fabric at the armchair. “And Bilbo is really a great host. I kept telling him he’ll be a great mother to Legolas.”

 

Bard didn’t know what to say.

 

Thankfully Bilbo returned to parlor room with a sigh. ”Tea is ready.”

 

“Wait, Bilbo.” When they walked through the hallway, Bard grabbed the hobbit by arm and whispered, “I don’t expect you to be nice, so thank you.”

 

“I also don’t expect you to court me.” Bilbo reasoned as the Hobbit scrunched his face, witnessing Thranduil who yet again bumped _his_ head at the round arch, “You don't have to chase me all the way here as if I’m sort of a prize to possess.”

 

“I don’t think of you like that.” Bard said with a soft smile, “I just want you to be the happiest person in the Middle Earth because I know you deserved it.”

 

“Told ya.” Thranduil muttered with a mouthful apple pie.

 

“Please, King Thranduil, just eat your pie.” Bilbo shook his head, “you don't have to worry about me, Bard. I’m happy.”

 

“There’s no happiness in a lonely life.”

 

The words felt like a knife stabbed into his heart. So hurt that he winced as he stared into Bard eyes, which looked back at him with a mix of pity and fondness. “You are not happy, Bilbo.” Said the King while kneeling and cupped his face, “if your fate didn’t lie within Thorin, then please open your heart to others. Let me court you properly and showered you with happiness.”

Bilbo was still frowning for a moment, before the dry lips opened in a gasp, “I’m not lonely.” He whispered and from the dining hall, there’s a grumpy sound from a certain Elf, complaining about a stubborn hobbit and blamed the attitude to Bilbo’s dwarves. “I have some friends who care for me. If the courting means I’ll be away from Bag End, then I think the best was to reject it. Hobbits are gentle creature, Bard, and they are the happiest in their own home.”

 

*

 

 

A/N: If you found a lot of mistakes, I apologized cause I'm still shaping my writing style. Overall, I hope you enjoy reading!

 p align=em


	2. Love is Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep enjoy reading!

 

 

 

_‘Thank you, Thorin. I love you.’_

 

King Thorin stared at the simple reply he got from Bilbo, hardly even moved from his chair in his study. He came here to read it in eagerness yet he was dazed by the complicated meaning behind the simplicity of the words. It made him sit for hours, contemplating about the possibility of blossoming romance between Bilbo and him. He laughed. _It was absurd_ , he told himself while shaking his head. They are friends. Love is friendship but that doesn’t mean he must court Bilbo. Besides, he didn’t look like a hobbit and he was sure Bilbo preferred to have a spouse who was lithe and cute and female enough to be capable on bearing Little Bagginses.

 

“Fili…”

Two figures peeked from the crack of the door, “I’m scared. Why Uncle laughed to himself? Is he getting mad again?”

“Shush, he’s reading Bilbo’s letter.” Fili muttered. “I wish I know what he wrote. Must be something ridiculous again, like farming tips he gave us before. He expected us to farm and breed chicken.”

“Maybe we could.” Both Princes startled to have Nori suddenly appeared next to them, “and make them training dummy. I’d be loved to cut through real flesh and we’re short on prisoners.”

“Nori.” Kili whispered desperately, “can you steal the letter for us?”

“No need.” Nori said in boredom. “I already saw it. Bilbo only said thanks, nothing special.”

“Then why Uncle laughed?” Fili turned to glare at Nori but the spy was already drifted into the shadow again.

 

As the Princes cursed for their endless curiosity - thanks to Nori, meanwhile, Thorin read the words, over and again, and couldn’t help but taking a long and deep breath. _What to do?_ He muttered to himself. After all he did to Bilbo, it’s impossible to be forgiven, hence loved. However, as Thorin rubbed the ache in his chest, his gaze faltered into the winter days when Bilbo stayed at the mountain, waited the season to change by staying on his side.

I _t’s one wonderful healing time_ , Thorin thought longingly. He can’t deny, the best warmth he got was always from Bilbo’s heat pressed to his every time they sat together, enclosed by the privacy of his chamber. The hobbit always had those bright hazel orbs and feverish cheeks, always smile in encouragement over his recovery and always kept him entertained with tales of the Hobbiton folks.

 

_‘Be patient.’ One day, when they snuggled in front of a tall and narrow window, Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s small fingers and entwined them with his, ‘Soon, the spring will come and you’ll be arrived in your home even before you realize it.’ He smiled when Bilbo coughed and blushed over his touch, before he gestured the hobbit to lean into his bandages-covered chest because it was amazing to have his life-time burden lifted and shared this comfort with his dearest one._

_Evil whispered into him, taunted him to be selfish and confined Bilbo to forget the idea of leaving and stayed as the property of King, forever._

_But Thorin ignored the temptation, only released their interlocked finger to hug Bilbo as whole, like he would hug for a precious soul. When Bilbo asked if he’s okay, he buried his face into the gold-like hair and smiled, ‘I’m cold. Be my furnace.’_

_The sound of airy laugh and a scold of, ‘silly dwarf,’ still crafted beautifully in his memory. Because then Bilbo hugged him back while whispering, ‘I always be, Thorin. I will always be whatever you want.’_

 

While Thorin sighed at the reminiscent of the past, Fili and Kili shared each a horrified look.

“Fili.” Whispered Kili dreadfully, “are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Fili, as the first-born, said nothing to answer the dramatic lad and only nodded while hissing lowly, “it’s no good.” Fili wached as Thorin stared at Bilbo’s letter intently and his eyes twitched in irritation to witness their uncle caressed _his_ chest while having gleaming smile decorated _his_ face. “It has been too long since Uncle got laid.”

“What should we do?! There’s so little dwarrowdams in this mountain and most of them are married!”

“I don’t think he craved for any dwarrodam.” Fili gulped, tried to not just burst into panic. “Or anyone in close range of Erebor.”

As if he was struck by realization, Kili whispered dazedly, “Uncle wants Bilbo…”

Not too far away from the fussing Princes, Nori chuckled lightly. “Fools…”

 

*

 

It’s a day in late autumn, when Thorin entered the council room and realized that so little of his neighbor attended, and by little he means young Prince Bain from Dale who sat next to Thorin III and across Fili and Kili.

“Where’s King Bard?” Thorin took a seat at the round table, addressing his question to the young boy. Prince Bain stood and nodded respectably to King Thorin and said, “My Da sent his apology for the absence.” Thorin raised his eyebrows at the firmness in the youngling tone. If the father ignored to act with manner and often just observe in silent, Bain had the aura of authority around him and for once Thorin had to admit Bain even looked more _majestic_ than the rest of the Royals in this room, combined. “He was visiting a friend in the West with hope to court ‘em to be Dale’s Consort.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. It’s so odd to hear someone like Bard, courting. But he only smiled and nodded while gesturing Bain to sit again. “Balin?” he recognized the empty seat next to Bain, “is there no representative from Mirkwood?”

Balin took a long sigh, “The representative is here, only that she was… I don’t think…”

“Just let her in. She had to explain why King Thranduil isn’t coming anyway.” Thorin rubbed his temple, already felt itchy with headache. He saw the younglings at the table and suddenly felt irritated. He expected to converse with Bard about the new defense plan and then mocked Thranduil to the rest of day, not sitting in a room full of babes chatted animatedly about foods and beauties.

 

If only Bilbo was here.

 

“Greetings, Your Majesty.”

 

What entered the room was a female deer as white as snow with dark brown doe eyes, nodding its head gracefully. Thorin glared at Balin sharply, silently ask if this is sort of bad joke from the Elven King. Balin returned him an _‘I told you’_ look.

 

Thorin sighed again. Suddenly he wished he was died in Battle of Five Armies.

 

“Greetings.” Thorin answered with a stricken smile, “please sit…stand, wherever you find comfort.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The deer whispered gently, “actually I was sent here because there’s no one in Mirkwood except for the servant beasts. While Prince Legolas traveled to North, King Thranduil marched to the West with most of Elves to visit The Shire, home for Elf-Friend Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin heart tickled with a dangerous suspicion at the mention of Bilbo. He was pretty sure right now Nori was already fleeing to gather some information from the scouts. “On what errand? Sure your King had no intention as simple as spending an afternoon with tea and cake.”

The deer titled its head, her voice coming out as happy squeal, “oh, I’m glad you’re asking, Your Majesty. King Thranduil promised us a new Consort of Greenwood, in hope within Bilbo Baggins green thumbs, our realm could be healed and back to its pristine beauty.”

 

Thorin frowned.

 

“What?” Kili was the one who shout the word for him. “Bilbo, as Thranduil Consort?!”

 

“Relax, we must hear it wrong.” Fili patted Kili chest to calm the lad, “there are many Baggins in Shire and I’m sure Bilbo wasn’t a custom name. Even we had Thorin II and Thorin III sitting in the same room now.”

 

But everyone knew it exactly there’s only one Bilbo Baggins who ever come to Mirkwood and became Elf-Friend.

 

Thorin clenched his fist, because suddenly he couldn’t stop himself imagining about future, to see Bilbo accepted Thranduil proposal and he had to attend their wedding in Thranduil Hall, because he was Bilbo’s friend, the closest one on the top of all. Then he’ll witness Bilbo get crowned, get kissed, and bonded with Thranduil into a sacred marriage. Mahal help him if he can stand still without drawing his sword and kill himself.

What coming as worse, days and years will pass and Thorin had to see Bilbo in every council and meeting with Elves, but the hobbit will never sit by his side.

 

“That is strange.” Thorin was drowned too deep in a useless rage, he almost missed it when Bain turned to speak at the deer, “Da also went to court Mr.Bilbo, because we’re exiled from Dale for too long, so Da intended to learn the politic strategy and diplomacy from him.”

 

“WHAT?!” Now both Kili and Fili shouted.

 

“Your Da… means Bard,” Even Balin was pacing in panic, “this is getting serious. If Bard and Thranduil had their path crossed, it’ll initiate cold war between Dale and Mirkwood.”

 

“I assured you none of that will happen.” The Mirkwood deer said, “King Thranduil will success in courting Bilbo and bring the green back into our sick forest.”

 

“No, we don’t know yet.” Bain, who was insulted by the confidence in her tone shoot her a narrow look, “maybe it’s Dale who will be the new home for Mr.Bilbo.”

 

The tension was too much in this room and they’re not even at war, _yet_.

 

And that’s all because of Bilbo Baggins.

 

*

 

After dismissed the council, Thorin retreated to his study and sat there for a long time, thinking about Bilbo and the two Kings who now on their way to court the said hobbit.

“Nori.” He called and in no time, Nori approached the table in silent and began reporting the news he gathered from his spies and connection all around Middle-Earth. Turns out, Thranduil and his army was charging the Goblin Tunnel in Misty Mountains to clean the remains of goblin and make a safe path through the mountains which will lead them to Rivendell. It’ll be months ahead till the armies reached Shire but they will eventually arrived and will eventually meet Bilbo.

“What about Bard?” Thorin asked.

“Bard was following the Elves, but kept his safe distance. He tailed Thranduil’s armies as his guide.” Nori chuckled lightly. “And that’s not the only thing to worry. Apparently the story of Bilbo Baggins and his bravery already spread to the entire corner of Middle Earth. Bilbo was wellknown in Rohan and Gondor as Peacemaker while the Pirates and Bandits from the East called him ‘Dragon Trickster’ for his ability to steal from Smaug.”

 

Thorin frowned at hearing the bad news. He knew that the last thing Bilbo wanted was unnecessary popularity and name-drop. The hobbit only wish to live in peace, by Mahal sake why it'd turn so difficult! “So your point is, the whole Middle Earth had set their eyes on Bilbo?”

 

“Yep.” Nori nodded, “everyone simply wanted to court him to have him by their side.”

 

Thorin felt his jaw hardened. To think those Kings and Knights and Pirates and more Shady Characters crowded in Bag End to ask Bilbo’s hand in marriage…

“Why'd I let him go?” He scoffed in displease, can’t contain his desperation anymore. “Why didn’t I just court him, make him the Consort of Erebor?”

 

“Thorin, you should seek advice from your Advisor. I’m just here for my report.”

 

“I’m seeking yours as friend!” Thorin bellowed.

 

“Okay.” Nori inhaled a deep breath, “then maybe you’ll want to know your nephews eavesdropped on us outside the door. They could help you thinking of solution.”

 

“NORI YOU-…” Thorin heard Kili cursed, followed by the rustling noise as both princes stumbled into his study room. He eyed each of the young dwarrows, before he called for them to gather around his table, including Nori who now got caught in the middle of slipping back through hidden door behind a bookcase.

 

“I’m sorry Uncle…” Kili muttered.

 

“We are worried about Bilbo.” Fili added.

 

“I know.” Thorin leaned his back to the chair. “I’m also worried for him.” He closed his eyes, thinking for a while, before he muttered again, “Kili, when will your mother arrived?”

 

“I think it’s in the next week.” Kili answered while counting with his fingers.

 

Thorin gritted his teeth. He lived in peaceful pace for the last months, it trembled him to know he can’t even wait for another week to settle the matter within his heart.

“Then until she arrived, both of you will be in charge of Erebor.” He opened his eyes to stare deeply into his nephew, “I’ll talk about splitting King’s duty in between you and had Balin and Dwalin helped you running the Kingdom.” He stood and walked to the door, intended to leave his nephews wide eyed and mouth agape from the sudden responsibility.

 

“Wait, Uncle, where are you going?”

“To see Bilbo.” Thorin paused at the door and turned, “He’ll need someone to explain and someone to protect him if any of suitor tried to harm him and his land. Let’s go, Nori.”

“Bye.” Nori waved at the Princes, apparently glad to be away from the mountain for a while.

 

*

 

It was an agreement between the dwarrows to keep the news of Thorin’s departure from Bilbo. It merely because they dearest their hobbit friend and they didn’t want to make Bilbo worried or worse, freaked out.

During his journey, some messages kept him up with the news from Erebor. One very significant verbal shout was from Dis, telling him that he was a coward and has no gut to face her, after make her dearest sons suffered a nasty war. He apologized to her for his absence, but he also explained how important Bilbo was to him, how he only wanted to make sure Bilbo is safe.

 

_‘How are you, Bilbo?’_ At the early spring when Nori and Thorin stopped by Rivendell, the King finally wrote a short letter to Bilbo.

 

_‘Honestly, I don’t know what to answer your previous reply. It’s too short, you’re a cruel being for loving me and not telling it right in my face. Not that I’m less delighted. It kept foolish smile tearing my face and kept any nightmare at the bay to have someone so dearest to me to love me back.’_

 

Thorin paused. He re-read the letter and decided to keep it as draft and took another parchment to write a new one.

 

_‘Greetings, my friend. Bilbo, how are you doing? Is the renovation over? I wish I could be there to see your work on your home. Not that I doubt your skill and your taste in design. Only masterpiece crafted from you. That’s why I love you.’_

 

Thorin immediately ditch the current letter and take another parchment. All night long he spent abusing the words into the parchment, until the streak of dawn began filling into his chamber. For a moment, the King only slouched on the chair, exhausted. However, as the orange sun reached his face, inspiration began storming into him and with that he took the last parchment and began scribbling,

 

‘ _I missed you. I wish you were here, ghivashel, but I also wished you where you could be the happiest.’_

 

 

*

 

A/N: How was it?


	3. Alliance

*

 

 

“If you are to be my Consort, the whole Mirkwood will be your personal garden.”

 

“Not interested.”

 

It’s another beautiful morning in Hobbiton, a couple months after Bard and Thranduil arrived at Bag End. While Bard pursuit to share ideology and learned more about diplomacy from Bilbo, Thranduil reasoned that the stay was purely for pleasure for that _he’s_ an Elf, a month was merely spent as an hour to _him._ Bilbo tried not to comment on that and focused on the positive side of never really had to awake to loneliness.

 

“Then, what about this?”

 

Bilbo and Bard were tending the garden while conversing about crops and livestock they should had in Dale, as Thranduil spoke from _his_ spot on the picnic mat, enjoying marmalade jam like _he_ ’s not a five-thousand-years old Elf King. “I can provide you with children on your own, as many as you wanted.”

 

Bilbo exchanged wary gaze with Bard whom already frowned in horror before Bilbo cringed at Thranduil, “That’s impossible.” He whined lowly.

 

Thranduil smiled coyly, the silver spoon was bitten in between his teeth. “It’s not.” The Elf King said boldly, “In case you forget, I’m a King. I know ancient spell to make you capable as Bearer.”

 

Bilbo stood to face Thranduil grimly. “So… you mean by having children, it’s ME who get conceived?”

 

“Who else?” Thranduil shrugged, before calmly sipping _his_ tea. “I’m more than happy to father your children, though.” A soft smile appeared on the stoic face, addressed to a group of fauntlings who played tag at the downside of the hill, “I think it’ll be wonderful.”

 

For a moment Bilbo only watched as the King dazed, probably drowned in memory. The idea of bearing a child on his own maybe absurd, and ever he wanted to have child so bad, adopting could still be a better way. But he approached his friend and hugged the taller kin lightly, before smiling, “I understand what you mean. I also loved to have children. I loved them. But I’m not your other half, Thranduil. I’m sure of that.”

 

Slowly, Thranduil face slipped into the cold mask again,” why? Because you love Thorin?”

 

Bilbo suddenly felt guilty, for he was unsure now what to answer.

 

“Maybe it’s not as simply as love.” Bard interfered with thoughtful look on his gaze, “if love became the answer to everything, sure this world won’t be so complicated. But let’s think about it. Thorin was a dwarf and Bilbo was a hobbit. Both are opposite kin, and living in Hobbiton wasn’t the same with living in Erebor. I realized it now.”

 

Thranduil scrunched his face, “one reason I can’t stand dwarf, they’re always kept to themselves and never trust outsider. And they stole from my kin.”

 

Bilbo eyed his feet, could say nothing in defense and silently agreed to both Kings. He muttered something about second breakfast and walking down the roof to enter his house. When he was inside, Bilbo walked absently to his bedroom and sat by the end of bed, his eyes pierced to the white dragon statue shelved across him.

Before, his ignorance to romance was because he knew no one really love him except for his wealth. Then as he met Thorin and the Company, his life changed. He learned many things from the quest that he found strength in the darkest moment of his life, he found friends whom trusting his action, and he was also found love…

“How absurd.” Bilbo scoffed. Shame began spreading his face. He’s a male, a respectable hobbit on the top of all so it wasn’t like him to drown in _feels_ and questioning his own decision. Life only happened once and there are better things to do than regretting the past.

 

“Bilbo…”

 

Bard was shadowing over the open door of his bedroom, “are you okay?” asked the man softly.

 

Bilbo chuckled lightly, “of course, just reminiscing memories of a dear friend.” the laugh softened into a longing smile as he whispered lowly. “I have to scold Thranduil for the mention.”

 

“You’ve never warn me it was a sensitive topic.” Came a voice next to Bard which immediately rewarded by cold glare from the man.

 

“You’re just too insensitive.” Bard sighed at Thranduil. “No wonder Mirkwood was so cold and dark. It represents its King.”

 

“What about you, then? King Bard, King of Ruins.” Retorted the Elf King.

 

Unlike Thorin who might take offense and will please Thranduil with colorful words both in Westron and Khuzdul, Bard only stared at Thranduil emotionlessly, before shaking _his_ head and walked away, “I’ll prepare the second breakfast, Bilbo. Feel free to join us when you are ready.”

 

“Okay.” Bilbo nodded, as he stared at the dragon figurine and found that he was thankful to have his friends here. Longing was a torture, but to know he’s not alone today to face it, enough to settle his stormy heart into a temporary bliss. He stood from the bed and patted the dragon figurine, “I love you, Thorin.” Whispered him softly, another smile began to tear his face in a bittersweet happiness.

 

It’s always easier to admit flaw than living in prideful denial.

 

.

 

“Thranduil, you’ve had to help me harvesting berry in the next season. We need to refill those ten jars of my jam which transferred to your bottomless stomach.” His voice echoed from hallway, colored by Bard’s cackled and Thranduil low scoff of,

 

“I’m a King, Bilbo. And Elven King, on the top of all. How you expect me to cover myself in dirt and mud?”

 

“You’ve never been in there before, how do you know it'll be awful?” Bard squealed.

 

Bilbo arrived at the breakfast table, “then you shall compensate it by telling me old tales again tonight, agree?” Bilbo ended the upcoming ruckus between silly Kings by sitting in between them and winked at Thranduil. “I always loved hearing your tales.”

 

“and Bilbo, my friend.” Thranduil sighed in love-struck, “you always know how to melt my heart.”

 

“Good.” Bard chewed on his sandwich, “keep doing it Bilbo until he’s no more solid.”

 

“Man,” Thranduil threw a dirty look at Bard, “you don’t know the value of friendship.”

 

“Of course it’s always back to me know nothing while you know everything.” Bard grinned, “Elf.”

 

Bilbo laughed so hard that he almost tumbled back from his chair, especially when Thranduil returned at him with a low hiss of, “can I kill this person, Bilbo? He ruined my vacation!”

 

No, Bard won’t be the one who ruin Thranduil vacation. It’s started with three knocks on his front door that his heart suddenly collapsed to the floor at the strange familiarity of the moment.

“Huh? There’s someone on the door.” Bard was about to stand, but Bilbo gestured the man to keep sitting as he slipped from his chair and took his steps through the stone hallway. He cleared his throat to calm his now rushed heartbeat and asked dryly, “who’s there?”

When there’s no answer, he became more upset. At the door he paused, taking a second or two to think of the possibility and the _impossibility_ , before he shook his head and yanked the door knob opened. The light of sun poured into the house and left him stung to see two figures on his door.

 

It’s Thorin and Nori.

 

“Bilbo.”

 

He startled when Thorin greeted him with the usual small smirk on those calm face, as if Thorin just walk to the Green Dragon Inn and the journey and the war and a year gap of parting didn’t really matter and they were back to Wednesday Night when their story began. Suddenly Bilbo was angry. So angry that he didn’t mind slamming the door right in front of Thorin face, because how dare _him_?! How dare Thorin came here and looked at Bilbo in the eyes as if _he’s_ just a wandering dwarf not a King of the Greatest Kingdom in Middle Earth?!

 

“Who’s on the door?” Thranduil asked when Bilbo stomped his way back to his bedroom.

“Dwarves!” Bilbo can’t contain his rage anymore that he yelled, “Please let them in and invite them for breakfast and tell them I am sorry because I can’t meet them yet without preparing my heart!”

 

Thranduil and Bard stood at each side of now opened door, before Bard spoke to Thorin, “you heard him.”

 

*

 

“If you’re here to court Bilbo, then you had to play it fair.”

 

The lunch was consisted with re-heated food, since Bilbo was still locking himself in the bedroom so no improvised salad or soup for the day. There were only meats and cakes, much to Thranduil dismay. Well, at least _he_ got strawberry pie for himself.

 

Thorin stared coldly at Thranduil, “then let’s be honest and tell me why courting him matters so much to you.” he addressed it to both Kings.

 

“Obviously, he’s a better person than any I’ve ever know.” Bard smiled into his ale, “and he’s cute.”

 

“I agree with that.” Thranduil and Nori nodded in agreement. Thorin glared at Nori to not encourage any of these suitors and kept _his_ opinion to _himself_.

 

“He’s so smart and kind and pure.” Thranduil added cheerfully. It’s too dazzling to see the Elf King beamed with affection. Really hurt both Thorin eyes and pride. “He’ll be a great addition to my people since he could teach us how to enjoy our life again.”

 

Yes, that’s sounded just like Bilbo, and he understand Bard and Thranduil means nothing than giving Bilbo happiness _he_ deserved. Just like Thorin wished it. So with a heavy sigh he muttered gravely, “very well then, I agree to play fair.”

 

Thranduil returned him a scandalized look, “Who says this is an agreement? If you’ve ever thinking not to, I’ll throw you and your minion outside this house immediately. You’re not worth for someone as precious as Bilbo.”

 

“You complained a lot for an old folk. I’m almost mistaken you for old hag.”

 

“I understand your blurry sight coming from too much worshipping gold.”

 

“Yes, I’m mad with gold, but isn’t everyone had their own flaw, tree-shagger?”

 

“You almost kill Bilbo!”

 

“You almost run away in the middle of War!”

 

“Mad Dwarf!”

 

“Vain Elf!”

 

“Here we go again…” Bard exchanged look with Nori who returned him a giddy chuckle before they enjoyed the show while digging into their meal.

 

.

 

After lunch, Thorin walked around the extension of the house in hope to swallow the bitterness in his throat. He came here with his heart jumped nervously at every step he took. He expected to be sent away, to be snapped, to be dueled at, though he also hoped Bilbo will squeal and hugged him and maybe they ended kissing on the welcome mat. He didn’t expect to be invited inside and having the most blasphemous meal time with Elf, or to be exact, sharing table with the blasted Elf.

The new part of the house consisted by a hall which had round arch at each side. There are hallway to bedrooms on his left and right, ended by decent spaces for bath, while the middle arch headed to parlor room, study, and dining hall. All of these built in the scale of Men.

 

“How was your journey?”

 

Thorin startled when he heard Bilbo’s whisper not too far from him. He turned, watching the said hobbit stood leaning to the round arch, scowling, “always loved to make grandiose entry, don’t you?” asked the hobbit sulkily, “or our civic correspondences for the past year was only my imagination?”

“Had I always break your heart?” Thorin asked back, face stern yet his voice was low and soft, reassuring Bilbo that he’s also suffered with this cruel longing. “Because I won’t stay if you wished me somewhere else.”

Bilbo took a deep breath, before exhaled it slowly, painfully. “I hope you’re not here to court me.” the hobbit curt _his_ lips, “because that will be the worst of you, to only want me when I was wanted by someone else.”

 

Thorin couldn’t answer, he couldn’t even see Bilbo in the eyes anymore without admitting how true it was. So he snaked his gaze around the new hall in order to suppress the oozing wound from a heart break. “I’m here as your friend.” His voice was shaky, “If courting you means saving you from trouble, then I don’t see why it’s unnecessary.” But as he spoke, the stirring world around him found an anchor in Bilbo’s eyes and somehow it stopped his heart beating in storm.

He almost thought he was forgiven when a small smile formed on Bilbo. “Thorin…” Bilbo whispered his name sweetly, too sweet to be true. “You’ve never changed. Always thinking about others before yourself.” The hobbit walked at him and standing close, before cupped his face and let their head gently bumped in greet, “but I’m okay, my friend. I’m safe and home, and I’m happy, just like how you wish it. So you don’t have obligation to watch over me, or in this case, courting me thinking it as one of your kingly duty.”

 

That wasn’t the point.

 

“But I want to.” Thorin whispered.

 

“And I will keep saying you don’t have to.” Bilbo stepped back from him, retreated from his arm reach and whispered, “I’m not like you. I’m a very selfish hobbit and if I want you, then I don’t want to live with you merely as your friend.”

 

*

 

Thain was happy. Buckland Folks were happy, as a festive was held in Brandy Hall to celebrate the alliance between Shire and the Three Kingdoms, sure now they had a thing or two to constantly brag to Hobbiton Folks for the next fifty years.

“Hhhh…” after spending night dancing with lads and ladies, Bilbo sat by the park bench next to Thranduil, watching the Elf King smiled contently while sipping a cup of sweet wine –with the rest of Bilbo’s uncles wasted from drinking competition- and Bard who was undoubtedly get cheated in card games against Nori and Bilbo’s Took cousins.

 

“Thranduil, you have something on your face.” Bilbo giggled.

 

“What?” The Elf King frowned, suddenly in dire state to find any clear surface or mirror.

 

Bilbo grinned even wide while pointing at his own face, “you had this radiant smile on yours, if I was you I’ll be careful around any Took. They’ll find you ravishingly beautiful!” and the hobbit squealed as Thranduil tackled him and tickled him mercilessly for the insult. “Who knows, maybe one of them can be your Consort! HAHAHA! Stop it! I’m dying!”

Thranduil only released him and let him slither down to the green grass. He sat by there for a few moments, before he got up on his feet, “ah, I’m so done.” Still giggling, he groomed his shirt and then left when a group of fauntling surrounded him and poking him and hitting him with their fists and wooden swords, “ouch, what…” he was dragged by them yet he never stopped smiling and laughing as he stumbled and fell on his butt. “Okay, okay I surrender. Now please stop-ouch!”

 

“Need help?”

 

A hand was stretched for him. He stared at it for a moment, then at Thorin, before he accepted it with thankful gaze. Someone still stubbornly stabbed his butt so he led Thorin to run away from the happy fauntlings. They arrived at the riverside of Brandywine, and although his heart was reluctant, Bilbo released their holding hand, intended to sit by a rock and take a deep, calming breath to clear his mind from party vibe. Yet Thorin persistently held him and for such silly reason Bilbo was blushing hard.

At the end of Quest, he gained back his respect not only as hobbit –and that’s partially because of his wealth- but also as a loyal friend. He was probably one of toughest hobbits in Middle Earth, if not the luckiest, to go through everything and still alive. So there’s no reason to be afraid being alone with Thorin or be ashamed to what he want to do with Thorin when they’re alone.

 

“I always want to kiss you.”

 

Bilbo eyes widened in surprised. He stared at Thorin, couldn’t believe Thorin just said the very words flashed in his mind. Is he too easy to read?

Thorin closed in the gap of distance in between them, the colorful lights of the party and the reflection of stars and moon on the river illuminated in the King’s gaze, and Bilbo heart clenched if Thorin could see the same from his –maybe with more love struck- own. “I might even court you, if I’m not so drowning in madness…” the King sighed and Bilbo really want the kiss now, without having to hear any regret or remorse. “But we understand value of something only when we lost it. That’s the very cruel lesson of life. That’s why I kept my feeling to myself because I know how precious you are to me and I can’t stand if you’re getting hurt again-…”

 

“Shut up.” And Bilbo kissed Thorin.

 

Enough words to be spoken in between them.

 

*

End

*

 

 

Fifty Years Later,

 

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t think Valinor is that great.”

Bilbo giggled at grumpy old Thorin, staring at forever young Thranduil who conversed with Elrond and Celeborn at the other side of the ship. He was old himself, and he was very proud of it to live this long and getting old together with his friends. It was rather crappy decision for Thranduil and Bard to resign from their throne and stayed in Shire, and that’s merely to keep Thorin away, which ended in long term failure. So the Man, Elf and Dwarf struggled to live in a Hobbit Hole and for years they’ve had great times, including messing with Sackville-Baggins and opening school for fauntlings and adopting Frodo into the family.

 

Bilbo turned to see Frodo who leaned to Thorin side, smiling contently at the borderless sea.

 

“And why are you here, son?” Thorin asked Frodo, “You’re still too young to join us.”

 

Frodo looked up at _his_ uncle, “permanent battle wound, Uncle. There’s no hope to heal.” the boy said with gleaming smile.

 

Thorin scoffed, “nonsense! I’ll tell the Elves to turn back and drop you at the port. You are just too lazy, Frodo. Death was a relief but never be a cure. Find some love and built family on your own, then you’ll treasure every second of your life until your last breath.” As the old King said it, Bilbo took the dwarf hand and entwined lightly with his.

 

“But you are my family.” Frodo answered persistently. “I won’t let you go to where I can’t follow.”

 

If the words enough to shook Bilbo heart in joy, it affected Thorin greatly that he shed very manly tears while hauling _his_ hobbits into his broad chest.

 

“Curse hobbits and their stubbornness!"

 

Bilbo and Frodo exchanged gaze, before they leaned into the touch and smiled as Thorin's growling sob filling them with love, a lot of love, to the deepest corner of their soul.

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Of Beorn and Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, here a side story before Thorin's arrival

A day in April, Bilbo was having a pleasant picnic lunch on the top of Bag End when he saw Eagles dropped Gandalf and Beorn. At this point, Bilbo wasn’t surprised anymore with whoever –or whatever- came to Bag End. Even the Hobbiton Folks began careless towards his visitors.

Gwaihir landed right in front of him, titled his head in greet and Bilbo bowed slightly, smirking. “Just right at the time for luncheon.” He announced then, hugging Gandalf and greeted Beorn, before he ushered the new guests to join Thranduil and Bard sitting on picnic mat.

“I must say I was surprised to see King Thranduil in the open air of Hobbiton.” Gandalf beamed, “Or courting a hobbit, as I heard the rumor.”

“I don’t see why I couldn’t.” Thranduil answered coldly, regally. “Bilbo is my friend.”

“And I’m here to make him as Dale’s Consort.” Bard pointed at Bilbo, but since Thranduil was in between Bilbo and the man, Bard cleared his throat and made immediate clarification, “Sorry. I mean, Bilbo.” He smiled sheepishly at now glaring Thranduil.

“I told them to get over it.” Bilbo sighed. Next to him, Gwaihir leaned to rub the head fondly at Bilbo’s cheek, “Why everyone so suddenly wanted to court me? Do you know each day my mailbox was full of love letters from Lords and Knights and Guildmasters? I’ve been gifted a stallion yesterday. A STALLION from King Thengel of Rohan in the name of friendship, he said it’s a shame he had been married or he’ll come by himself to court me. I don't even ride HORSE!” Bilbo was gaping and breathing wildly every time he complained out his frustration.

Deep down in each of his friend’s head, they were astonished with him to have thousands way expressing himself and without any hold. If Thranduil loved to see his laugh and squeal, Bard often dozed in fondness to hear his rants and fusses and irritations. It’s like the Creator made Bilbo’s kin as the perfect being, despite the small figure and simple life. Hobbits were understand they were mortal. They believed every second was precious and so they tried to live a meaningful life. They’ll never stop loving and never stop hoping for a better tomorrow rather than holding grudge and regretted their past.

 

“Bilbo made me move on.” Beorn said with a smile on his face, addressed to now flustering Bilbo. The hobbit tried to cease the embarrassing heat from the chubby face by focusing on piling chicken legs in front of Gwaihir. “I spent years mourning the death of my kin but then when Bilbo stayed in my land on his way back home, he shared his grief. He used to live in the shadow of his deceased parents yet the dwarves taught him about ‘second chance’ and so he told me, _‘it’s scary, to step out from a shell, but once we walked, every new things will be familiar and even stranger could be family.’_ ”

“Shut it and get into your point.” Bilbo hissed, apparently the blush only got red and reddened.

Beorn chuckled, “my point is, little bunny, I’m a husband and a father now.” He grumbled proudly and instantly, the irritation from Bilbo disappeared as the hobbit stood to give Beorn a congratulatory hug. Even Bard filled everyone glasses again with more wine and cheered for the new age of peace and prosperity.

 

“So, what brings King of Dale to court our hobbit?” Gandalf asked Bard.

“I was here for a very reasonable purpose, no matter how Bilbo thought it as absurd. “ Bard said with a lazy smile, “I wanted a Consort who will change the way Men lives. During my stay in here, I began understand the value of life. It’s not basked in glory or gold, as in the dwarves believed, as in my people believed. But our Bilbo here...” the man snickered to see Bilbo scoffed ‘not me again!’ through the huffed breath, “he only wanted peace. It’s a very simple purpose to live.”

“I think you don’t need Consort to create peace.” Bilbo retorted with annoyed glare, which was rewarded by a breathless laugh from Bard. “I’m serious! I can’t change people! I’m just a hobbit. You changed yourself because you understand _a change_ is needed. Now you’re a King and trust me if you worth people respect, then you’re worth their loyalty too. They will look upon you and they will change along with you.”

“See?” Bard gazed at Gandalf, still laughing merrily. “This is why I need him.”

“Oh, for the sake of Yavanna!” Bilbo let out an exasperated sigh and then pouted.

“This is indeed amusing.” Gandalf eyed Bilbo with the twinkle of mischief in the old wise gaze.

Bilbo sneered, “Seriously Gandalf, hobbits are just like Middle-Earth scaled joke to _amuse_ you.”

“No, I won’t say it that way.” Gandalf erupted into a loud cackle, “just you, Bilbo. You are the only hobbit who be ‘there and back again’ in a piece. You tricked trolls, escaped goblin tunnel, fighting alongside Dwarven Warriors and became a Peacemaker. Then you returned with a bigger heart and created more friendship than any Lords could imagine. Gwaihir honored to take you everywhere, in case you’re going on any future journey. Thranduil’s army cleaned the mountain pass to create safe passage between their realm and yours. Elrond sent you books and ancient tomes to learn about Elven History…”

“Elrond not only sent books, but also the twins.” Thranduil muttered lowly, “Tried to kidnap Bilbo twice. The third time they’ve had Legolas and Estel as back up.” The king rubbed his own temple in grief, “my son even against me.”

“Uh now it remind me.” Bilbo added grimly, “that night I realized Elves weren’t better guests than dwarves. They really weak with wine and wine turned them wicked. The twins tried to have naked wrestle on the table with Estel as judge. Bard passed out for only Valar knew why, Thranduil sung in the corner, and Legolas wept on my lap, kept telling me he didn’t want a new mother.” Bilbo snapped when everyone else only stared at him with adoration in the gaze and joy in their smile to hear his misery. “Do you know I’ve been visited by Lady Galadriel in my dream? She kept telling me to find my ‘true love’ and my fate was depended on it!”

“It only means she cared about you, Bilbo. She wanted you to find your own happiness.”

“Told him so.” Thranduil said.

“I appreciated it Gandalf, truly, but that’s not her business!” Bilbo couldn’t stand it anymore, he stood and stomped his way back down from the roof, “true love came when it feel like coming. I don’t need to be dictated, not with my love life, so excuse me if I’m rude but-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!”

The guests stretched their neck to see Bilbo argued with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. They watched it with interest for a while, before Thranduil gave a look at Bard who then nodded and made _his_ way down to rescue Bilbo from the persistent woman.

 

“Why are you here, Thranduil?” Gandalf asked softly.

Thranduil turned at Gandalf, staring at the old wise with worry now clouding in the grey orbs, “he was in danger, Mithrandir. I could sense it around him, though I don’t know why it has to be him. But he needed protection and -I don't know how many times I had to repeat it- he is my friend.”

Gandalf casted a long look at the Elven King, before the wizard nodded in understanding. “Good.” a small, knowing smile decorated on his face, “Someday he’ll need it…”

 

*


End file.
